Le souffle à peine échappé
by Evilys
Summary: OS. 1944, Mary Alice Brandon désire se venger... [Contexte : Seconde Guerre Mondiale]


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cela dit, l'histoire d'Alice n'est pas du tout, du tout la même. DU TOUT.**

**Cet "OS" AU me tenait à coeur alors j'ai souhaité le partager avec vous. Cela dit, il est possible que je le prolonge en ficlet. Nous nous retrouvons donc durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec une Alice violente, sauvage, agressive et vengeresse. Mais elle a vécu des choses difficiles... peut-être les expliquerai-je ? Tout dépendra de votre avis :) On va dire que c'est une sorte de prologue, du coup, et si ça vous plaît, une suite arrivera !**

XXXXXXXX

_27 janvier 1944_

Il faisait froid en ce mois de janvier... l'hiver était encore bien présent et le calme régnait sur le camp d'Auschwitz-Birkenau... ou plus ou moins. Les flocons de neige tombaient délicatement du ciel pour venir s'échouer sur les baraquements sur le point de s'éveiller. Il était trois heures du matin mais là-bas, le travail arrivait à n'importe quelle heure... au bon vouloir des SS.

De l'extérieur... et de haut, le camp ressemblait à une grande prison, avec des baraquements classiques, des baraquements pour travailler, des fosses où se trouvaient des... des corps ? Finalement... ce n'était pas une prison classique. C'était un camp de la mort. Et c'est précisément pour cela qu'une certaine personne s'était déplacée depuis la Russie pour venir.

Qui était cette personne ? Mary Alice Brandon. Une jeune femme d'une finesse quasi parfaite. Elle n'était pas très grande mais sa prestance n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Elle avait un regard à faire chavirer les coeurs ainsi que de magnifiques cheveux châtains lui tombant sur les épaules. Sa peau, quant à elle, était très claire, très pure.

Pour quelle raison venir dans un endroit aussi affreux ? Par vengeance, évidemment.

Alice était tapie dans l'ombre, en haut d'un arbre non loin de là. Car oui, Alice était un vampire, âgé de plus de 500 ans. Elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses, et pas des plus gaies... mais ça, ce camp, cet immondice, jamais elle n'avait pu penser que cela puisse exister.  
>Oui, les vampires étaient des créatures dépourvues d'âme qui ne vivent que pour tuer. Et c'était effectivement le cas de la jeune femme. Mais elle n'était pas dépourvue de réflexion, et elle savait parfaitement bien qui tuer... de qui se nourrir, et sans aucun remords. Elle haïssait plus que tout, les hommes...<p>

Pour la jeune femme, ILS étaient des monstres et ILS avaient fait d'elle un monstre. Ils n'étaient que des tyrans, des êtres abjectes ne visant qu'à dominer... Et ça, depuis sa transformation, Alice leur faisait payer au centuple, n'hésitant pas à les torturer des jours entiers avant des les assassiner froidement pour se nourrir de leur sang. Dieu qu'elle adorait ça... si elle devait remercier ceux qui l'avaient transformée, cela serait pour la force qu'ils lui ont offert. Grâce à elle, personne ne pouvait lui résister...

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu dire que des femmes (et des hommes mais peu lui importait à l'époque) étaient enfermées dans des camps puis dégradées, elle avait décidé de venir ici, détruire les bourreaux.  
>Elle était donc là, en Allemagne, à la limite de la Pologne, à attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Car un nom lui revenait souvent à l'oreille : Josef Mengele. Il était apparemment un « grand scientifique nazi » très respecté... Foutaises ! D'après ses sources, c'était un tortionnaire, utilisant les femmes comme des sujets pour ses expérimentations. Et ça, Alice voulait lui faire payer.<p>

Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'intéresser à Auschwitz. En fait, tous les SS l'intéressaient : ils étaient tous à mettre dans le même sac, tous des monstres, tous inhumains.

_Quelle chance..._

Tout dépendait évidemment du point de vue.  
>La vampire avait aperçu un SS seul, sortant d'un baraquement. Aussi vite qu'elle pu, elle se précipita vers le camp, sautant sans sourciller du haut de l'arbre. Une fois arrivée non loin de lui, à pas de louve, elle le vit faire ses affaires. Et quelles affaires... Il était sorti faire ses besoins. Mais au lieu d'aller dans les latrines, il s'est permis de s'approcher d'une des fosses afin de déverser son fluide sur les corps mutilés de nombreux prisonniers... en sifflotant. Preuve s'il en était qu'il n'avait rien d'un être humain, que lui aussi était un monstre dépourvu d'âme. Mais il allait ressentir quelque chose, sous peu...<p>

**« Alors mon mignon, on se promène tard le soir ? Tu sais, il pourrait t'arriver des problèmes... »**

La vampire s'était déplacée à une vitesse fulgurante et l'avait emporté derrière un baraquement, sans se préoccuper de lui remonter ou non son pantalon. Elle avait la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et arborait un sourire carnassier. Elle lui parlait en allemand, pour qu'il puisse comprendre chacun de ses mots.  
>Avec sa main de libre, elle lui envoya un coup dans le ventre qui lui révulsa les yeux : il était maintenant apeuré.<p>

**« Tsss tsss tsss... »** Lui dit-elle en regardant la flaque se créant sur le sol. **« Ce n'est pas très propre tout ça... Je vais devoir m'arranger pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, tu comprends j'espère ? »**

Sa voix était douce et un air naïf s'en dégageait. Le SS avait eu peur et s'était fait dessus. Quel dommage pour lui. En souriant, Alice le regarda et arracha sans ménagement son organe génital qu'elle jeta dans la fosse commune. A travers sa main, elle pu entendre ses hurlements et dû le mordre pour éviter d'ameuter tous les baraquements. Elle bu à grandes gorgées son sang bouillonnant, se délectant de sa peur, de son angoisse, de son mal.  
>Il mourut d'une crise cardiaque tandis qu'elle continuait de se nourrir. Mais, le voyant mort, la jolie brune le lâcha. Elle n'y prenait plus de plaisir... Il ne souffrait plus.<p>

Soupirant, elle continua de regarder son sang se déverser de la plaie béante sur son bas-ventre. Ça au moins, c'était du spectacle. Mais tout de même, un SS mort sur le sol, mutilé... il y aurait de quoi se poser des questions. Alors elle lui arracha ses vêtements, qu'elle cacherait et jeta son corps nu avec ceux qui étaient déjà dans la fosse.

**« Покойся с миром ... Или нет. »**

Elle ne souriait plus et cracha sur la dépouille du nazi puis s'en alla.


End file.
